Sooner or Later
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Haley James was never a girly girl as a child. She would rather play ball with her brothers than play barbies with her sisters. She has been in love with Nathan Scott since they became neighbors seven years ago and she challenged him to a game of ball but he never noticed her. When she takes one last shot to get him to see her will he realize? Or will it be too late?


**Discliamer- I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or Sooner or Later by Michelle Branch**

**So this story was thought of by kaya17tj, she came to me with the idea and I was happy to write it. It was so much fun and it is based off the song Sooner or Later by Michelle Branch.**

**And I want to thank alwaysthemockingjay for reading this over for me :)**

**I hope you all like it and please review!**

* * *

Haley James stepped on the familiar concrete once again on a cool spring day. She had jogged over with her fresh new shoes on and her hair tied into a high pony tail ready to play. The basketball was checked to her as she took a shot from the edge of the court and it went in perfectly.

"Haley James has graced us with her presents ladies and gentleman, she has been a basketball prodigy ever since the age of six." Mouth said practicing his broadcasting skills

"Actually its not just basketball, she is a jack of all trades. In having four older brothers she learned the ins and outs of basketball, football, and baseball. She can hit a home run anyday, and is not afraid to play tackle football with a group of strong guys since her speed gets her out of most situations." Jimmy kicked in.

"Although, she took most to basketball, leading our school's girls to states the past two years in a row."

"Interesting enough two of her brothers play in the majors leagues. She is related to the MVP of the New York Giants, Cole James, and the all star of the Atlanta Braves Jackson James."

"Nice shot James" Nathan said pounding her fist.

"Thanks Scotty"

"Ugh, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"One too many. Why do you expect me to change?"

"You're incorrigible."

"That's a big word for you."

"Yeah my tutor teaches me stuff like that to 'increase my vocabulary'" He said using finger quotes.

"Sounds like a hard ass" Haley chuckled.

"She is" He scoffed.

Haley leaned over and hit him. "Shut up, you'll be thanking me when you get into college."

"Oh please, I'm getting a full ride to Duke."

"Not with that ego." Haley walked over and took a seat next to Mouth. "So what are the teams?"

"I want shorty" Skills said eyeing Haley.

"I have a name Skills"

"And its shorty" He said back as she shook her head laughing.

"What about me Skills, and Hales against Nate, Junk, and Fergie." Lucas said.

"Oh its on" Junk said.

"Like Donkey Kong" Haley said getting up and moving to the center of the court.

"Haley and Nate for tip off" Fergie said.

"I got this" Nathan said pounding fists with Junk and Fergie before standing across from Haley.

"Please, you don't have height like I do."

"Yeah right, as if you're going to beat me."

"Watch me, watch and learn _Scotty."_

"As if James, I'm a foot taller than you and my record is better than yours."

"Than you may want to take notes as I beat your ass."

_The ten year old Haley James looked both ways before crossing the street. She walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. Nathan opened the door and looked at her. "What do you want?"_

_"Is Lucas home?"_

_"What's it to you?"_

_"I wanted to know if he wanted to come outside and play."_

_"Lucas your girlfriend is here" Nathan called._

_"She's not my girlfriend moron, she's my friend. Unlike you I think girls and boys can be friends" The blond said pushing him out of the way "Hi Haley"_

_"Do you want to play? Jack, Cole, Sam, and Ben said if I want to play ball with them I have to get someone else too so the teams are even. Taylor said no so I figured I would ask you."_

_"Sure let me go ask my mom" Lucas walked off. They moved in a few weeks ago and her and Lucas were instant friends. They fit perfectly together because they had all the same interests. Nathan was another story. He didn't like her and she didn't know why. "Do you want to come watch Nathan?"_

_"You're too much of a girl to hang out with me."_

_"Oh really, I bet I could beat you in a game of ball."_

_"No way."_

_"Yes way."_

_"Let's go."  
_

_Haley ran across the street, "Will one of you come with me to the rivercourt? Mom won't let me go alone. I bet Nathan I would beat him at a game of ball because he thinks I'm a girl and can't."_

_"Oh really?" Cole said, he wasn't going to let anyone make fun of his baby sister. "Let me talk to him."_

_"Please don't it will just make me seem like a baby. Can we just go and prove him wrong."_

_"Sure Haley Bob" Jack said lifting her onto his shoulders. He knew his little sister could do it, she had been playing with them since she could walk. She grew up being rough and tough since she always wanted to play with them and prove to them she wasn't a little girl. She didn't want to play barbies or dollies with Quinn and Taylor. She wanted to be outside playing in the mud with her brothers._

_Soon enough, all seven of the James children were waiting outside of the Scott's house for Nathan. Him and Lucas set off down the street with them. Karen and Lydia found themselves on the sidewalk trying to figure out what was going on and once they did they wanted to watch as well._

_"You can do this Haley Bob" Ben encouraged giving her a high five._

_"Go kick his ass" Sam said._

_"Samuel James, language!" Lydia yelled at her eldest son._

_"Sorry mom" He called over._

_"Alright let's get this over with" Nathan said bouncing the ball._

_"Ready to lose"_

_"You should be asking yourself that." Nathan said back checking the ball. "First to eleven wins." Haley smirked she heard all her siblings cheering for her on the sidelines. They quieted as she started dribbling the ball and shot it._

"Good try today Haley" Nathan smirked after. "You're never gonna beat me."

"Excuse me?" She asked on their way to the cafe to get something to eat. "I have beat you many times before, and don't forget I even won the first game we played against each other."

"That was just luck."

"Uh huh, sure whatever you tell yourself to make it through the day" She said patting him on the back.

"Whatever"

"Are you ready for Mr. Hert's final on Tuesday"

"Can you just go over some of the stuff with me while we eat lunch."

"Sure" Haley said smiling brightly. She loved whenever she got the chance to spend time with Nathan especially alone. That was why she loved to tutor him since they were alone and it gave her hours with him each week. She loved the look on his face when he solved a problem or finally understood something. It made her feel good.

"And is there anyway we could cancel our tutoring session Tuesday night, I have plans."

"Oh okay" She sighed and opened the door to the cafe.

"Hey Ma" Nathan called out taking a seat at the counter.

"Hi Karen"

"Hey Nate, Hales, you two want the usual?"

"Yes please" Haley said as a smile spread across her face.

"Thanks mom"

"Oh and can I get a piece of paper?" Karen pulled one out from behind the counter and handed it to her.

"So lets go over the types of problems that are going to be on the final. It's mainly going to be formulas. Do you remember the one for volume of a triangle."

Nathan began writing on the paper each formula as she asked him to remember it.

"So you know all of them. What problems do you have in solving them?"

"I think I get confused on what goes where in the formula."

"Okay, that's easy so don't worry about it, once we go over it, you'll remember it."

"Thanks Haley" He said starting to solve a problem.

"So do you have plans for Friday?"

"Uhh I have a party after the game. Why?"

"Oh okay, no reason I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out"

"Yeah, I'm busy sorry" He said not looking up.

"It's...fine" She sighed quietly.

"Here's your food guys"

"Thanks" Haley said smiling as she placed a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of her.

"You're such a five year old."

"Shut up" She said hitting his arm "Do the problem." She then reached into her purse and texted Brooke 'I'm going to need your help, be at my house AS SOON as the game ends on Friday'

* * *

"Alright lets get this done." Brooke said running up the staircase wanting to get to the party. Haley was standing there with clothes surrounding her. She had already curled her hair, and had her makeup laying out on the table.

"I picked out some outfits but didn't know which one."

Brooke looked around and picked up a shirt "This shirt, your black bra, a pair of skinny jeans, and those wedges you bought at the mall last month."

"Brooke, this top is sheer."

"Its fine, it's not low cut and you're not going to look slutty. It's in style."

Haley sighed and got changed. The shirt was an off white sheer tank top with a lacy design, and the wedges were a light tan color.

"Okay sit down" She ordered after Haley was dressed. She put on mascara, light eyeliner, a light layer of tan eyeshadow, foundation, and as she dug deep into her bag to find the red lipstick she brought from home.

"Brooke, bright red, that's not me."

"Do you want Nathan to notice you?" Haley nodded "Then we go bold, I did the rest of your makeup light and it looks fine. Now take this with you and reapply it later." Haley got up and reached for her purse throwing the lipstick in it.

"Tutor girl you look hot. Nathan is not going to know what to do with himself. Now lets go."

* * *

Haley cautiously walked into the party as everyone stopped to look at her. Many of the guys from the team cat called at her. Nathan looked up to see who it was, noticed it was_ just_ Haley gave her a small smile, before looking back at the redhead and her friend.

"Here lets get you a drink, it takes the edge off" Brooke said directing her to the kitchen and pouring her a shot of vodka. "All at once, it'll burn a little but you'll feel more at ease after."

Haley did as she was told, winced, and then handed her the shot glass back. "Give me another." This time Brooke pulled a different bottle from the counter and filled up one for each of them and grabbed two lime slices. "Bottoms up"

"Get me a little more drunk Hales, and I will let you take body shots off me." Brooke winked jokingly.

"Let me know, I want in on that action" Nathan said walking into the room.

"Of course you do Nathan. I'm off the market anyway, I have a boyfriend. I'm not just a drunken slut you can flirt with."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Take a shot with me Hales?"

"I think I'm good on hard liquor but I will let you grab me a beer and a piece of pizza." Nathan smiled and opened the fridge. "Now why has the amazing Nathan Scott graced me with his presence tonight."

"I heard you were drinking, that's when fun Haley comes out. And the guys were talking about you and I had to protect you since we're friends." She felt a stinging in her stomach as he said that and it wasn't from the liquor.

"Thanks, I guess" She muttered as he handed her the beer and pizza.

"You look nice...better get back to Rachel" He said walking off as Haley stood their.

* * *

An hour later Haley found herself standing on the porch looking out at the yard. She just wanted to go home. Watching Nathan flirt with Rachel all night wasn't what she wanted to do since he was paying no attention to her. And she couldn't leave. Brooke drove and she was running around the house somewhere with Chase doing God knows what.

"Haley" Nathan said squinting his eyes at her.

"Nathan how drunk are you?"

"Not that much" He stuttered out.

"C'mon, sit down" She directed him to the porch swing

"Rachel's a bitch"

"Than why do you talk to her."

"Cause I like her a lot, we've went out on a date Tuesday" He skipped tutoring with her for Rachel.

"But you just said she's a bitch. Nate you're wasting you're time on her. She is a cheating skank who isn't good enough to be seen with you."

"Thanks Haley. You're like my shrink."

"Whatever you need Nate, I'm here."

"You're a great _friend_" There was that word again, she hated it so much.

"Natey" Rachel called from the doorway "There you are"

"Hey Rachel" He said as she moved to sit on his lap.

Haley quickly got up and walked into the house before she could kiss him. He was drunk, and wouldn't remember anything the next morning anyway if she tried to get him to ditch Rachel.

Haley saw Brooke walking around "Hey, I'm going to take a cab home, kay?"

"Alright" Brooke said preoccupied with whatever game they were playing.

* * *

"He doesn't even notice you Haley, why do you even bother" She said to herself. "you will only be his friend. He doesn't want you and he never will. You have to stop trying." She scrubbed the makeup off her face and threw her hair up in a bun.

She moved around to her desk, pulled out her notebook, and started writing letting tears openly fall. As she was really getting into the song she heard a knock at her window. Nodding at Lucas letting him know he could come in he sat across from her. "Saw your light on, are you okay?"

"Why doesn't he like me Lucas?" She broke down in his arms.

"Shh, he's crazy okay. Any guy would be lucky to have you, he is just on a stupid little pedestal and acting like an idiot."

"He doesn't even know I exist Luke and I've tried and tried so many times to get his attention. It hurts so bad"

"I think Hales, as much as its going to hurt you need to move on and let go."

"Let me just...I want to give it one more shot and sing this song at open mic night tomorrow...after that if it doesn't work I will I promise."

* * *

"Up next we have Haley James" The people in the cafe cheered loudly as she took a seat on the stool with her guitar. Not trusting her voice to speak and not break down she looked around to see all her friends smiling at her...then she spotted Nathan, he glanced up at her then put his attention back on the cheerleaders around him.

_Lipstick pretty face and maybe you'll notice something_  
_Different bout me, different bout me_  
_Yeah, you talk, talk all you want_  
_You pour your heart out_  
_But you never do see, you never do see me_  
_I cant wait around forever for you_

_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry_  
_When you figure out_  
_That I was always everything that you needed_  
_Sooner or later you're gonna wish you had me_  
_Yeah, you're gonna wish you had me_

_Well, she don't do nothing for you_  
_But mess you up_  
_Yeah, she messes you up_  
_I'm your shoulder, I'm the quick drive over_  
_Tryin' to fix your stuff, well I give up_  
_Oo, you'll never see me standin' right in front of you_

_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry_  
_When you figure out_  
_That I was always everything that you needed_  
_Sooner or later you're gonna wish you had me_  
_Oo, oo_  
_Oh, you're gonna wish me back so bad, so bad_  
_Oh, but its a little too late for that_

_Lipstick pretty face and maybe you'll notice something_  
_Different bout me, different bout me_

Haley looked up from playing to notice that Nathan hadn't once taken his eyes off the cheerleaders. She let a few year drops escape as she kept singing.

_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry_  
_When you figure out_  
_That I was always everything that you needed_  
_Sooner or later, oh_

_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry_  
_When you figure out_  
_That I was always everything that you needed_  
_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna wish you had me_

_Sooner or later, oh_  
_You're gonna wish you had me, yeah_  
_You're gonna wish you had me, oh_  
_You're gonna wish you had me, oh_  
_You're gonna wish you had me_

Haley wiped the tears from her face as she walked off the small stage wordless. "Haley James" a man said walking up and confronting her.

"Yes?"

"I am from Synoptic Records. We have heard you sing here before and were wondering if you wanted to be part of the tour we have going on. The first week of summer we will have five local artists come with us to be the opening act for the Wreckers."

* * *

"That sounds awesome Hales." Lucas said as they walked into Brooke's house.

"I know, he is going to call tomorrow to figure out all the details but it starts in a week."

"I don't want you to go" Brooke said.

"I will call everyday, and write emails, I promise."

"Alright" Brooke sighed.

"Now I know this is amazing but I have to deal with what happened before it...he didn't even notice...so now as I promised...I'm done pining after him and even bothering."

"C'mere" Brooke said pulling her into a hug. "Let's go put on the notebook, and you can cry your little heart out on my shoulder." Haley nodded letting the tears free fall down her face and she started sobbing.

* * *

Haley took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Hey Hales" Nathan said opening the door.

"Hi, I need to talk to you"

"C'mon in"

"It would be best if I didn't" Lucas walked by without Nathan noticing as he gave Haley a reassuring smile and left to give them privacy.

"What's up."

"Nathan...I have been in love with you for seven years...for seven long years I have pined after you and just tried to get your attention but you never noticed me. You kept saying we were friends and it broke my heart every single damn time. I was never anything to you but you were everything to me. I tried so many times to just get you to notice me once. I sang a damn song about it right in front of you but you still didn't. But I'm done. I stopped waiting for you because waiting for you is useless and disappointing. This probably means nothing to you, at all but I can't put myself through this anymore. That's why I'm leaving for the summer. I'm getting out of this town and away from you...I just needed to say that." Haley said taking a long deep breath, wiped away the last tear she would ever cry about Nathan Scott, and walked down the long driveway leaving Nathan stunned.

* * *

"You really are a jackass Nate" Lucas said passing his brothers room.

"You knew?"

"Everyone in the town knew Nathan! You just spent too much time with a bottle in your hand and your head up Rachel's skirt to notice the amazing girl in front of you."

"I just...she's Haley."

"Exactly. She is perfect Haley. She is athletic, beautiful, strong, intelligent, talented, and kind. She is way too good for you but you meant everything to her. You broke her heart and because you spent too much time focusing on the skanks that you didn't even notice her standing right in front of you. The perfect girl for you and you blew it. You broke my best friends heart and I will never forgive you."

* * *

Nathan ran his hand through his hair early the next morning. He hadn't slept much. He had tossed and turned all night trying to figure out what to do, and sorting through his feelings for Haley. He lifted his hand to knock on the door. "Nathan, hi"

"Hello Mrs. James, is Haley home?"

"Oh Nate...her flight for the tour was early this morning. She's in the air headed to New York."

"Oh...how long will she be gone."

"All summer."

* * *

"Haley!" Brooke shouted running across the sand to hug her as Haley ran to her as well. The both collided in a forceful hug and fell over. They were laughing hysterically as Lucas helped them up. "I missed you!"

"I missed you guys too"

"How was it?"

"Amazing, I loved it, every minute of it."

"You have to fill me in on all the details."

"Can we get the bonfire set up first, we have to continue the ritual." The Friday before school started they would always gather at the beach for one last hurrah.

"Hi Hales" Nathan said walking over.

"Oh, hi Nathan" She said.

"So were you nervous?" Brooke asked diverting the subject.

"Nervous as hell before every show but I mean it was mind blowing, playing my songs in front of sold out crowds every night...there's nothing like it."

"Do you think we could ta..." Nathan started to say before Haley's phone started to go off.

She smiled at the caller I.D. and quickly flipped it open. "Are you here yet? Yeah...oh okay just walk down until you hit the beach and you are bound to see us, we have a huge fire going, Lucas just lit it...I can't wait for you too meet my friends either...no I will not let you tell them that story...or that one that's embarrassing...they already know that I sing the finale to _Les Miserable_ before I perform...I would kill you...would you walk quicker!...no I don't see you..."

And as she said that she felt someone grab her waist. She screamed loudly and turned around "JACOB I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You love me too much too"

"I missed you!" Haley said giving him a hug.

"We have only been apart for like ten hours."

"Jake we just spent the past three months on a small tour bus together with Chris arrogant Keller and the bus driver who smelled."

"True" He shrugged. "I guess I sorta kinda missed you too"

"You better" Haley turned to face everyone. "This is Jake, he was on tour with me and he actually doesn't live far from here."

Everyone greeted him except Nathan who stared him down.

"We were like attached on the hip because if we weren't Chris was trying to get with Haley."

"He is the devils spawn" Haley muttered.

"Tell me more about everything Hales" Brooke said as they all moved to sit around the fire.

"Well I mean at first it was strange because the five of us didn't know each other and it was super awkward but then we played a little game."

"I wouldn't call it a game." Jake said.

"Oh whatever but we all sat around the bus and had to sing one song that like...described us."

"You learned so much about each person and how they felt in that moment, you sang Sooner or Later right?" He asked as Haley nodded.

"Sing it again for us Hales." Lucas asked.

"I don't know" she said.

"What you sang it in front of thousands of people but can't for you friends." Jake questioned.

"Don't you! Don't guilt me into this" She said.

"Well is it working?" Jake said.

"Maybe"

"If your boyfriend is asking you to do it why don't you?" Nathan asked with hostility.

"He is _definitely_ not my boyfriend." Haley said eyeing Nathan. "I don't think I would be able to stand it if he was."

"Don't go around saying it either, I don't think my fiance would appreciate it."

"Fiance, how old are you again?" Brooke questioned.

"He's nineteen but Brooke, his fiance...you would LOVE her. Peyton flew out to one of our shows with Jenny, she's awesome."

"I will tell her you said that" Jake said.

"Who is Jenny?" Brooke questioned

"Our daughter" Jake filled in.

"She is the cutest thing...I mean, I wanted to steal her."

"Good to know" Jake said shaking his head.

"Oh shut up you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I spent so much time with you that I do. But anyway," He got up and grabbed his guitar that he dropped in the sand in order to surprise Haley. "I brought this with me, so now you have no choice" He sat back down again and aligned his fingers along the chords.

"Do you know the chords, I mean I can play it just fine" Haley rambled" I wont like break the guitar or anything, I don't even know how...well thats a lie Chris banged his on the ground on stage that one night so I do but..."

"Haley I think I know the chords, I did play it for you every night."

"Oh yeah"

"Just shut up and sing" He sighed as Haley hit him and he laughed before looking at her.

"Alright, one two three four" Haley started tapping her hand on her thigh for the rhythm as Brooke started to clap along.

_Lipstick pretty face and maybe you'll notice something_  
_Different bout me, different bout me_  
_Yeah, you talk, talk all you want_  
_You pour your heart out_  
_But you never do see, you never do see me_  
_I cant wait around forever for you_

_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry_  
_When you figure out_  
_That I was always everything that you needed_  
_Sooner or later you're gonna wish you had me_  
_Yeah, you're gonna wish you had me_

_Well, she don't do nothing for you_  
_But mess you up_  
_Yeah, she messes you up_  
_I'm your shoulder, I'm the quick drive over_  
_Tryin' to fix your stuff, well I give up_  
_Oo, you'll never see me standin' right in front of you_

_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry_  
_When you figure out_  
_That I was always everything that you needed_  
_Sooner or later you're gonna wish you had me_  
_Oo, oo_  
_Oh, you're gonna wish me back so bad, so bad_  
_Oh, but its a little too late for that_

_Lipstick pretty face and maybe you'll notice something_  
_Different bout me, different bout me_

_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry_  
_When you figure out_  
_That I was always everything that you needed_  
_Sooner or later, oh_

_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna come around and you'll be sorry_  
_When you figure out_  
_That I was always everything that you needed_  
_Sooner or later_  
_You're gonna wish you had me_

_Sooner or later, oh_  
_You're gonna wish you had me, yeah_  
_You're gonna wish you had me, oh_  
_You're gonna wish you had me, oh_  
_You're gonna wish you had me_

"Bravo" Lucas said smiling.

"Encore" Brooke said with a wink.

"You're finally starting to get that high note."

"Yeah I had to reach for it but if I..."

"Alright I can't take this any longer." Nathan cut off, standing up

"Nathan" Lucas said as he and Haley both stood up as well.

"No I can't just sit around. I spent all summer sitting around. Obviously I did that last time and was an idiot. I know I was dumb to not notice you and I regret it so much. You are like...the prefect girl and I passed up my opportunity for you because I was too drunk to notice most days. Haley, I have missed you every day since you left. It took me a long time to figure out but I can't go that long without you in my life. I wish I had you, is that what you need me to say? I need you in my life and I missed you so bad. Truth is Haley I love you so much and not just in the friend way." He took a deep breath "And I think these feelings for you were always there I was just too dumb to not realize."

"Nathan Royal Scott, I spent all damn summer trying to get over you and this is how I get greeted with this decision. This...ultimatum" Haley yelled moving closer to him before softening "But lucky for you...my attempts to get over you failed."

Nathan smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Be my girlfriend Haley James?"

Haley nodded and kissed him once more. She wiped a tear off of her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying? Cause I have wanted this to happen since I was ten years old."

"I love you" Nathan whispered.

"I love you too" She said openly to him and it felt amazing. She spent years being terrified to confess her feelings to him. All that time she spent wishing he would say that he felt the same for her as she did him and now that he had butterflies of excitement fluttered in her stomach. Nothing was better than what she was feeling in that moment as she leaned in to kiss him once more.


End file.
